Panda Hat
"Panda Hat" is the second episode of Dick Figures. It explains the consequences of Red being drunk. YouTube Description Red got bar in a drunk and made a birthday party by him own self!*Whoooooooooo! Dіck Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Episode starts with Blue walking to Red singing Happy Birthday while Red chugs a bottle of beer while on top of a table.) Blue: (singing) Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday from Blue! Aaand you're drunk... Red: (breathes in deeply, then leans forward quickly, breaking a few bottles beside him.) Blue! Blue: How's the, uh, birthday? Red: (drunk) You're not even (mumbles) with a panda hat. Blue: Oh, yeah? Cool... Red: (drunk, he went down the table and embraces Blue.) Heh-hey, Blue. Blue: What? Red: Blue! Blue. What? Red: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlue Blue: What?! Red: BuhBuhBlue-eh. Blue: What?! Red: Listen. Blue: WHAT?! Red: (deep and evil voice) LISTEN! (drunk) I love you! I wanna...let's...let's grow old together in every way! (deep and evil voice, background starts to blaze.) EVERY WAY! Blue: (tries to leave Red) K... (disco ball drops down next to Red and Red starts to dance.) Red: Dance party fo Red! (Red crashes into the glass fragments from the bottles earlier. Red gets up with the fragments stuck on him. Disco ball disappears.) Red: Yeah! Hey, ladies! (Red walks up to a girl.) Blue: AH! FACK! Red: Hey, baby, knock knock. Who's there? Sex. Sex who? Sex with me BOOM! (black sunglasses suddenly pop out in front of Red's eyes then Red stroke a pose.) Lady: (gasp) That's so romantic! Call me- Red: Whatever! (Red walks away.) Blue: Oh, my God, dude, what happened? Red: I know, right! What a piyaaaammp! (clip rewinds back quickly to when Red spoke with the lady.) Red: (drunk) Hey baby! Blehblehbloobleblebloohehehe! Knock knock. (Lady breaks her beer bottle on the countertop. Next scene ends up with Red having a broken bottle on his head.) Blue: Wow, dude, you're really drunk. (Blue removes the broken bottle on Red's head. Blood is visible on the sharp tips.) Blue: I gotta get you home. Red: (drunk) YEAH, RIGHT! I'm fine! I ain't never puked from throwin' up. Blue: You mean drinking? Red: (breathes in) DRINKING! DRINKING! DRINKING! DRINKING! DRINKING! Blue: Red! Ugh. (scene changes to the lady earlier and the Raccoon.) Lady: Ugh! Men are such pigs! Raccoon: I can go all night a-baby! I'm a-nocturnal! Grrr... (Red speaks with his reflection in a mirror.) Red: (drunk) You don't know meh! (Red speaks all by himself. Bartender observes him.) Red: (drunk) Is this real life? Now? (Red lies down on the floor.) Red: (drunk) My eyes are puzzle pieces! (Red seems to be talking with someone.) Red: (drunk) Let's grow old together in every way! Except for the gay way! (Camera zooms out which shows that Red is talking with a toilet. He dunks his head in the toilet and pulls the trigger. A flush sound is heard.) Blue: It's time to go, dude. You're making out that toilet pretty hard... (Red puts out his head from the toilet.) Red: Your mom's making out with a lamp post. YEAH! H-hey...You leave her outta this! (Video slows down, deepening everybody's voice. Red's stomach becomes wavy.) Red: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh... Blue: No! Red: Urrruuuuugh! Blue: Noooooooooo! Red: IT'S MY TURN! Blue: Are you kidding me?! Red: Yeee-(Video speed is back to normal. Red vomits on Blue.) Blue: NOOOO- oooohhhhh...... THAT'S WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE WHEN YOU PUKE?! Red: I DON'T KNOW! (Red continues to vomit on Blue. Eventually, Blue lies down and cries out.) Red: You don't know where I've been- (Red continues to vomit on Blue.) Blue: I hate you! Red: HAHAHAHA! Blue: I hate you sooo much! -Episode ends- Trivia/Goofs * Red is near a purple woman and he tells a joke but his hat is missing after he walk away to Blue, His hat reappeared. * The episode is named from the part where Red says "chzt with the Panda Hat". * Red might have said "SPARTA!" where Blue replied "Are you kidding Me?" * This is the first episode where Red doesn't'' ''talk in autotune at all. Credits *Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *Storyboard Artists: Warren Graff, Jeffrey Biancalana and Nancy M. Pimental *Animation: Ed Skudder, Roque Ballesteros, Marius Alecse, John Dusenberry, Lyla Warren, Kenn Navarro, Brock Gallagher *Clean-Up: Mark Giambruno, Kris L. Toscanini *Voices: Ed Skudder, Zack Keller and Samantha Scharff *Editor/Sound Designer: Zack Keller *Music: Nick Keller *Sound Mixing: Nicholas Ainsworth *Executive Producers: Chapman Maddox and John Evershed Continuity *On the bathroom stall, Red wrote graffiti that says: "Make that ass crap " which is what Racoon said in A Bee or Something. But it said _R which ment it could have been Red or Raccoon. **There was another graffiti in Kitty Amazing with the same signature. Reccuring Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned Blue sang Red a variation of a birthday song. Red Floating Red floats when he says "H-Hey!" Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with the I's replaced by two goblets filled with wine. The Last Line Being Cut When Blue was finishing much, he said "I hate you so mu-" Gallery Panda Hat 20.jpg Panda Hat 19.jpg Panda Hat 18.jpg Panda Hat 17.jpg Panda Hat 16.jpg Panda Hat 15.jpg Panda Hat 14.jpg Panda Hat 13.jpg Panda Hat 12.jpg Panda Hat 11.jpg Panda Hat 10.jpg Panda Hat 9.jpg Panda Hat 8.jpg Panda Hat 7.jpg Panda Hat 6.jpg Panda Hat 5.jpg Panda Hat 4.jpg Panda Hat 3.jpg Panda Hat 2.jpg Panda Hat 1.jpg Panda Hat 40.jpg Panda Hat 39.jpg Panda Hat 38.jpg Panda Hat 37.jpg Panda Hat 36.jpg Panda Hat 34.jpg Panda Hat 33.jpg Panda Hat 32.jpg Panda Hat 31.jpg Panda Hat 30.jpg Panda Hat 29.jpg Panda Hat 26.jpg Panda Hat 25.jpg Panda Hat 24.jpg Panda Hat 23.jpg Panda Hat 22.jpg Panda Hat 21.jpg Panda Hat 60.jpg Panda Hat 59.jpg Panda Hat 57.jpg Panda Hat 56.jpg Panda Hat 54.jpg Panda Hat 52.jpg Panda Hat 50.jpg Panda Hat 49.jpg Panda Hat 48.jpg Panda Hat 47.jpg Panda Hat 46.jpg Panda Hat 45.jpg Panda Hat 44.jpg Panda Hat 43.jpg Panda Hat 42.jpg Panda Hat 41.jpg Panda Hat 81.jpg Panda Hat 80.jpg Panda Hat 79.jpg Panda Hat 78.jpg Panda Hat 77.jpg Panda Hat 76.jpg Panda Hat 75.jpg Panda Hat 74.jpg Panda Hat 73.jpg Panda Hat 72.jpg Panda Hat 70.jpg Panda Hat 69.jpg Panda Hat 68.jpg Panda Hat 67.jpg Panda Hat 66.jpg Panda Hat 65.jpg Panda Hat 63.jpg Panda Hat 62.jpg Panda Hat 61.jpg Panda Hat 82.jpg Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1